Mrs Malfoy
by HazylShy
Summary: The Trio, plus one Ginny, spot Malfoy at Platform 9 3/4 with his children. But who is that blonde woman with him?


**welcoooooooome, all of you to Hogwarts. I welcome all of you to schoooooooool. Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we have a hidden swimming poooooool?**

**Heehee. This is based on a conversation I had where I absentmindedly went into detail about what I think would happen if Draco and Luna ended up together and the Trio (plus one Ginny) saw them together at Hogwarts. I thought it was quite hilarious, and I hope you do too, even just a little bit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I do own Draco.**

**Draco: No you very well don't!**

**Alpha: Okay, I lied… but I own him in my imagination, and it's perfectly legal there.**

* * *

><p>"Come now, children; we don't want to be late!" Harry watched as Ginny guided their three children through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He smiled and ran after them, meeting them on the other side. Albus, who was entering his first year at Hogwarts, took his father's hand and the two walked behind the rest of the family to put his and James' trunks into the baggage section.<p>

Ron and Hermione joined them moments later with Rose and Hugo. It was still so surreal that their children were already off to school, even though James was already in his third year. Ginny and Hermione gushed over James, Rose and Albus, checking their carry-on bags to make sure nothing had been forgotten.

"Daddy, why can't I go to Hogwarts?" Lily whined.

"You're not yet old enough, sweetheart," Harry told her, gently. "In a couple of years, you'll be on your way to Hogwarts with your brothers."

The girl pouted, but said no more on the subjects, settling for watching her brothers and cousin as they prepared to leave.

"Don't worry, Lil," said James. "I'll send you back a toilet seat."

Ginny scowled. "Oh, you're just like your uncles. And your grandfather, no doubt," she added, shooting a glance at Harry, who smirked in response.

Ron elbowed him, catching his attention. "Isn't that Malfoy?" he asked, nodding in the direction opposite them. Harry turned to look, and sure enough, it was.

Malfoy had not aged terribly; in fact, if it wasn't for the faint lines set on his face and the way his eyes shone with the intelligence and wisdom of an older man, one would think he looked nearly the same. Harry wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't what he saw. What he saw was a very happy man; one without a care in the world.

In front of him stood a young boy, about Al's age. Harry knew this must be the young Master Malfoy. He looked quite identical to his father at that age; tall and thin, pointed nose, and hair as blonde as Harry's was dark. The only difference was his eyes. They were wider than Draco's, and they were a bright, clear blue, like the morning sky.

"That must be his son," said Ron. "Looks just like his dad... Think he acts anything like him?"

"I think he looks like a delightful young man," Hermione interjected. "And that must be his mother, there." She gestured to a blonde woman, crouching in front of the boy, picking at his clothes.

"She's very pretty," said Ginny. "Though I can't put my finger on where I've seen her before..."

They listened closely, as they were close enough to hear the family speak.

"Lulu, he'll be fine," he heard Malfoy say to the woman. "If you pick at his clothes any more, he won't have any clothes left on him."

"I just want to be sure that he looks aright," the woman said in a delicate voice.

"He'll be changing into his robes later anyways; what's the point?"

"The point is that I won't have my son running around looking grungy."

"Saith the woman who wore radish earrings."

"Unique fashion sense and looking grungy are two completely different things. I may have worn raddishes in my ears, but you can bet I made them work."

With that simple bit of information, the world stopped. Harry and Ron looked from the family to each other, then back at the family. It seemed their wives had also heard and made the connection. Could it really be?

"Now, Scorpius, dear," the woman continued. "Do keep a close eye on your things, won't you?"

"Yes, because nargles _will_ take them," Malfoy told his son, quite seriously.

"Do you have your necklace?"

"Ugh, Mum," they heard Scorpius speak for the first time. "I don't want to wear the necklace! Why can't I have a keychain or something? Or a bracelet, like Dad's got?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "We'll send you a bracelet with the mail. For now, wear the necklace."

Scorpius dropped his head back and groaned. "_Uuuuggghhhh_..."

"You watch your attitude, young man, or else the Snazzles will get you. You know they feed off of boyish attitude. Don't they, Lulu?"

The woman stood, nodding emphatically.

"Yeah," said an older boy, the spitting image of Malfoy, sauntering from behind the train, a near identical girl in tow. "Don't you know, Scorp? That's what happened to our other brother, Perseus."

"You never got to meet him because he was a bad kid and the Snazzles took him," the girl giggled. A terrified look came over Scorpius's face and he quickly dug into his pocket, pulling out a cork necklace and yanking it over his head. His mother giggled and his father rolled his eyes at the two older children.

"Now, you two, don't scare your brother like that. It isn't polite."

"Sorry, Dad," said the girl.

Harry wondered how, if Malfoy had other children, they had missed each other before today. Though, he supposed it was easy to be concealed among the vast amount of people that flocked to King's Cross each year.

After watching and listening for long enough, Harry decided that he had to know who the woman was. Of course, he wasn't stupid; he only knew one person in the whole world who spoke of strange creatures and wore radish earrings. But he wanted to be sure.

He approached them carefully, leaving his family behind. He wasn't even sure what he would say. No one had heard from Luna Lovegood since shortly after Hogwarts. She'd gone off with her father, studying some creature or another, and after that, nearly everyone had lost touch.

Unfortunately for Harry, he was too close a distance to the familly to begin with, and he found himself faced with the Malfoys much sooner than he desired, with no clue what to say.

"Luna?" he asked gently, looking at the woman. She looked away from her children and as soon as her wide, blue eyes met his green ones, there was no mistaking her. She smiled brightly at him, knowing him immediately.

"Harry!" she cried, flinging herself at him. "Oh, Harry, it's been ages! I absolutely hated how everyone lost contact, but by the time Daddy and I got back from our travels, no one I knew had any idea where you lived! How have you been?"

"I've been wonderful, Luna," Harry answered, smiling at his old friend. He was soon joined by his family, as well as Ron and Hermione, each giving Luna hugs.

"Oh, I always knew you two would get married," Luna pipped, looking between Harry and Ginny. "And you two, Ron and Hermione. You're just so perfect!"

"Yeah... And you... married Malfoy," Ron laughed, uncomfortably. "Didn't see that one coming, did we?" Hermione jabbed him in his rib.

"Yes, it was quite unexpected," Luna admitted, snaking an arm around her husband's waist. "We got reacquainted at a concert for a Muggle band a couple years after the Battle. He asked me to dinner that weekend, quite shyly, I might add, and, for whatever reason, I said yes. To this day, I'm quite certain a Frazbat had my mind. They make you do the silliest things!"

Harry noticed Draco blushing, just a bit, and chuckled inwardly. Who knew Draco Malfoy could be shy about anything?

"Oh, Luna, these are our children," Ginny told her. "This is James, Albus, and Lily; and this is Rose and Hugo, Ron and Hermione's children. It's Al and Rosie's first year."

"And these are ours. This is—"

"Bloody hell!" the older boy gasped. He and his sister were gaping at Harry in awe. "You're Harry Potter!"

"Am I?" Harry joked. "How interesting!" The boy came forward first, hand extended. Harry took it in a firm handshake.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy the Second; sixth year; a fellow Gryffindor and Seeker. But you can call me DJ. A pleasure to meet you, sir! I've read all about you, of course; the way you took down Voldemort. Mum and Dad always said they knew you—"

"—but we never believed them," the girl interrupted, shoving her brother out of the way and also shaking Harry's hand. "Ursa Malfoy, sir; fifth year Slytherin. You're such an inspiration to aspiring Aurors like myself. And can I just say, it's a right treat to meet the man who completely whipped my dad's arse in the Battle!"

"Oh, come on," Draco groaned. "He had help; it doesn't count... and don't use that language around your brother!"

"I'm sure you could've done it without help," Ursa smiled.

"Do you lack so much faith in your father?" Harry laughed.

"No," said DJ. "But c'mon, man; you're Harry Freakin' Potter!"

Luna giggled and pulled the older two back. "Alright, enough, you two. And this exceptional young man next to me is Scorpius, our youngest, for now. It's his first year, as well."

"For now?" Hermione repeated. Luna nodded, looking dreamily up at her husband.

"We've got one more on the way."

"Yes, and then, hopefully, we'll be finished with children," said Malfoy. "We're getting a bit old for childcare, I think."

"Is that a ferret you've got?" Scorpius asked, approaching Albus, looking at the tiny head sticking out of his sweatshirt pocket. Albus nodded and removed his pet from its hiding place.

"His name is Tissue, 'cause he sneezes a lot." Right on cue, Tissue gave a tiny squeak of a sneeze, causing Scorpius to laugh a bit. "D'you want to hold him? He's very friendly, and he doesn't bite much. Only James, but that's 'cause James always tries to feed him to our cat, Nibbles."

Albus gently handed Tissue over to Scorpius, and the ferret immediately scurried up his arm and rested on his shoulder.

"I always wanted a ferret," Scorpius confessed. "But Dad says I can't have one. He doesn't like them very much."

"It's not that I don't like them," Draco said, his lip curling at the creature. "I just think they're dirty and smelly."

"Mm. Yes, you'd know, wouldn't you?... Ferret Boy..." Ron taunted him, smirking. Draco tried to glare, but he couldn't help it and he had to chuckle just a little.

"What does he mean, Dad?" Scorpius asked.

DJ gave a knowing smile. "He means that one time, Dad was a—"

"—worker on a ferret farm," Draco cut him off, lying. "He means I worked on a ferret farm."

"But why would work on a ferret farm if you hate ferrets?" Scorpius asked again.

"Because I... needed money."

"But why?"

"Why do you ask so many bloody questions?"

Scorpius scrunched up his nose at his father, much the way his mother would do.

The train's whistle blew, loud and clear, and goodbyes echoed all over the platform. Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes to James before he ran off quickly to find his friends. Ron and Hermione gave lingering hugs to Rose, while Draco hugged both his sons, gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead, and told all three of them to behave (specifically DJ and Ursa, who Harry guessed were rampant trouble makers). Luna was a bit more emotional about it, tearing up considerably.

"Lulu, we've been doing this every year for six years now," Draco told her. "You should've been used to it long ago."

"I know," Luna cried. "It just gets harder everytime, watching my babies go..."

She kissed all three of her children and watched as the older two boarded. Scorpius handed Tissue back to Albus.

"Want to find a compartment with me and Rosie?" Al asked, he and Rose both giving the other boy a warm smile. Scorpius smiled back.

"Sure!"

The three youngest boarded the train, waving to their parents before disappearing to find a place to sit.

"It seems Al and Rose have a new friend," Harry said, grinning.

"Oh, lovely!" said Luna, clapping her hands excitedly. "We simply must have you all over during Christmas Break!"

The women gabbed and exchanged addresses as their husbands watched. The three men were silent for a while, until Ron finaly spoke up, addressing Draco.

"So," he drawled, smirking. "Loony Lovegood, eh?"

"Yep," Draco answered. "Loony Malfoy, now."

"Or, as you would call her, 'Lulu,'" Harry teased. "Who would've guessed you were one for pet names?"

"Yes, it's all quite a turn, isn't it?"

"Are the two of you happy?"

"Are we happy?" Draco repeated. "Is that supposed to be code for 'Do I love her?'"

"Well, do you? Or was it one of those convenience marriages?"

Draco looked over at his dear wife, chatting and laughing with the girls. She caught his eye and smiled at him; the same smile that made him melt on a daily basis. He smiled back at her and turned back to Harry and Ron.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked them. "That smile; that beautiful smile is what kept me from giving you away all those years ago, at the Manor. I saw it, on the train when the Snatchers took her. The crazy woman smiled at them and went peacefully, like nothing was wrong. I was given the task of bringing food to the prisoners every now and again. And every time, Luna would take the tray of food, say, 'Thank you, Draco,' and flash me that smile. That day, when I was asked to identify you, I thought about just telling them it was you. But then I thought about her. I thought that if I could just give you more time, maybe you could end it all. She would be safe, and happy, and even though I might not have gotten to see it, I would still know that she was still alive and smiling.

"When we met again at the concert, of course, she smiled at me, and all at once, I broke for her. From then on, it was utter perfection. So, to answer your question, yes, I do love her. More than my own life. In many ways, she saved me. She's still saving me, in fact. She's the first and last thing I see every day, and every time I look at her, I know that I'm right where I should be."

Ron looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow at the lovey-dovey mush spewing from his old enemy's lips, and Draco suddenly shook his head.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I turned into a romance novel for a moment, there. But yes, I do love Luna very much, and we are quite happy."

Harry nodded, satisfied with the answer, as the train's whistle blew once more, signaling it's leave. The three families caught sight of Al, Rose and Scorpius leaning out a window a few paces away. The three of them waved frantically as the train began to slowly pull away.

"Goodbye, Scorpius!" Luna called, waving back and tearing up again. "Mummy loves you, sweetheart! Mummy loves you so much!"

Scorpius suddenly blushed and waved once more, quite halfheartedly, before pulling himself back through the window. Harry watched, smiling slightly as Draco chuckled and wrapped an arm around his dear wife, who was now begging him to stop the train and let her baby come home.

They were happy. They had a family and they were happy. This, in turn, made Harry happy, for the both of them; happy for Draco, who had found, in Luna, a second chance, and happy for Luna, who had finally found someone to call her own, and to believe her strange stories that she loved to tell so much. They were, Harry thought, a quality match. Not to mention they had lovely children. Harry was quite excited for a Potter, a Weasley and a Malfoy to be friends, as Albus, Rose and Scorpius seemed to be becoming.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as they lost sight of the train. Ginny and Hermione were doing their best to help Draco comfort the now sobbing Luna.

"Come now, Luna; they'll be back for Christmas," Hermione cooed. "Plus, soon you'll have one more to spoil and coddle for eleven years."

Luna sniffed and wiped her tears. "Yes... I suppose you're right. Besides, they're all going on to bigger and better things now. Ursa wants to be an Auror; Scorpius wants to play Qudditch; Draco is sixteen and will be moving out soon, to be on his own, and to... to pursue politics... H-he wants to be Minister of Magic," she added in a squeak as she began to sob softly again. "Th-the youngest M-Minister in h-h-history!"

"Darling, all this crying can't possibly be good for the baby," Draco reminded her. She seemed to sober up after that, drying her eyes again and turning to her friends.

"So! Now that that's over, what say we all go get some coffee before we part ways?" she suggested. "Draco and I found this lovely little shop not too far from here."

"Mummy, can I have coffee, too?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so, Lily-Bug," Ginny answered. "You're hyper enough as it is."

Harry smiled. "That sounds lovely, Luna." The others nodded, and Luna smiled and giggled before looping one arm through Ginny's and one through Hermione's, leading them away from the platform. Harry and Ron took the hands of Lily and Hugo and, along with Draco, followed closely behind, each of them happier with their lives than they could've ever imagined.

All was truly well.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaay!<strong>

**I had a really bad day. Reviews would totally cheer me up though. Purty please?**

**Quick side note: If you're reading this, and you've been following Falling Over Me, I have some terrible news. Henry (my laptop) decided to shut down in the middle of finishing up chapter 9 and not auto save anything. So chapter 9 has to be completely redone. It would've been done a long time ago (this happened weeks ago), but I was in such a funk after losing the original, I lost my will to write. But never fear; my will has returned and I remember everything I wrote! Chapter 9 will be up by the end of the week, at least.**

**~Alpha~**


End file.
